Tetsuya Integer
Tetsuya Integer is the protagonist of Genesis Catastrophe. He is allegedly responsible for the Drought, the worldwide apocalypse that was a side effect of the Black Beast's revival. Information Pre-Revival At some point during the mid-2600's, Tetsuya enrolled into the NOL's Torifune Military Academy when he was 23. In three years, he graduated at the top of the rankings for each and every student enrolled there, and with enough commendations to be a lieutenant when joining the military forces. During the last year of Tetsuya's academy years, he was able to fight his instructor, Sergeant Greene Edwards, as a sort of test of strength. He managed to win after breaking the Sergeant's weapon off its handle. (SCENARIO 01`: the red skies above) Post-Revival The only event known of taking place during the Drought are of when Tetsuya tried to travel through the small town of Hiruko in order to get to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. He arrived clad in robes, trying to hide his appearance. He found out that they were preparing for an attack by the Seithr Beasts, a by-product of the Drought drowning the world in Seithr. He was then told to go see the clinic, because if he's been wandering out there too long, he might be suffering from the Drought's effects on the Human body. He went there, but only saw patients being treated. One of them began violently shaking and screaming, causing the only doctor there to have to send Tetsuya away until she can treat the major cases immediately. He wandered and found a place to sleep for the night: an abandoned inn that seemed to be somewhat intact besides for the hole in one of the walls. Tetsuya then went to sleep, causing him to have a dream about the events immediately before the Drought. Him, looking at a black and red light ascending into the skies, turning it red, and a woman's voice telling him not to go. The only direction he could go was forward, so he walked into the light. A second dream began, as he dreamed about his body being completely ravaged except for his head. He then awoke to something crashing into the inn: a small Seithr Beast had been launched into the inn. It struggled to get out, as it was pinned under rubble from the roof above its head collapsing on top of its body. It then saw Tetsuya checking what happened, and immediately tried to reach for him, muttering the word "Azure". Tetsuya killed the thing with his sword and he went out to saw what was happening. Most of the town was in flames, with Seithr Beasts running amok and killing the townspeople. Tetsuya came out of the inn and every Seithr Beast turned its head to him, all muttering that same word. He was forced to fight them, which he effortlessly does. That is, until a giant makes its presence known to Tetsuya by ramming against him and launching him into one of the burning houses. The man gets up, completely devoured in fire, killing the rest of the beasts until focusing his attention on the giant beast. The giant almost wins when it smashes Tetsuya against the ground in some attempt to squash him. He suddenly hears that woman's voice again. He suddenly gets a second wind, as he pushes the leg off him with incredible strength. He then threw the damned thing over to the center of town, with it landing on the sculpture in the fountain, on its back. It stabbed right through the beast's body, causing it to scream in pain. Tetsuya activated "BlazBlue Number 7", which caused his sword to suddenly shift in shape, blasting out a giant blade made of that same dark light from his dream. He jumped up into the air and stabbed into the beast's stomach, instantly killing it. However, the flames continued to burn away at the remains of the beast, even after its death. The next day, the townspeople see what Tetsuya truly looks like (as his robes burnt right off during all the fighting). They recognize him as the one who caused the Drought and chase him out of town. Afterwards, he wants to cry, but his new body simply doesn't allow him to. However, he's allowed the chance to vent as a horde of Seithr Beasts gather around him, sensing the azure around him. He lets loose, killing them, though he is wounded in the process of killing them. (SCENARIO 01`: the red skies above) Personality Tetsuya wants to be a sort of hero, having grown up with the tales of the Wars of Ars Magus and the many soldiers who made a difference through bravery, heroism, chivalry, and many other virtues which made them significant. He wants to be that way, so he tries to emulate those traits. However, this makes him come across as sort of overtly bureaucratic, by the books, completely reliant on the rules of his side. However, this is simply because he believes this behavior would be best in any kind of high-risk situation, and that this way of acting could potentially diffuse the problem without any bloodshed. This way of thinking has proven itself on numerous occasion, though has warranted one particular individual to nickname him “Mister Perfect”, much to his chagrin. He pushes himself, as well, because, despite that title of Mister Perfect being something he wished not to be referred to as, he wants to be the best his species has to offer, and so forces himself to be that. Nothing below the very best, at least, that’s what he thinks. After the revival of the Black Beast and the beginning of the Drought, however, he has given up completely, only compelled to just wander about with no real reason for living. Probably because of the state of his biological chemistry, he has no real impulse towards any specific emotion besides apathy, loneliness, sorrow, and especially anger. Appearance Pre-Revival Tetsuya has jet black hair that reaches right around the end of his chin, and emerald green eyes. He has a lean, but fairly built body. He wears the typical Military Academy uniform, which consists of a dark blue/sapphire jacket, underneath a black long-sleeved shirt, pants which are the same coloration as the jacket, and ankle-high black boot with the pants' legs feeding into the boots. He also has a belt, with the left side carrying a small Heat Canister, and on the right, his weapon (a Claymore broadsword) in its sheath. Post-Revival After the Revival of the Black Beast, almost every part of Tetsuya was changed. His body seemed wrapped in dark grey cloth (with an unnatural look to it), with each important moving part segmented into its own separate pieces. In the cracks of where these pieces separate, there are what looks like blackened muscle and tendons, but because of their coloration, it's hard to tell. At his hips, knees, and elbows, there are these sharp, distorted pyramid-shaped guards with a dried-out silver coloration to them. His hands are similar to the way his entire body is, which each important jointed extremity separated into its own section, with blackness being in between the cracks of each part. At the ends of each finger, there are dried-out silver metal tips which are rounded. On the back of each hand, where is a plate of silver metal with screws bolting it in place, with a red orb in the middle. Tetsuya's head seemed to escape most of the transformations the rest of his body, but not all of it. While his skin remains a somewhat peach color (though on the verge of turning to an off-white pale coloration) and his face is just the same, his hair has become this large, spiked mound, with several long ends that point outward towards behind his body. Some of the shorter ends of this hair is gathered at the front, acting as sort of bangs. For an unknown reason, his right eye is now overlayed with small circular piece of silver metal, with three screws bolting it into place, with a red orb at its center that has a horizontal split down the middle. His remaining left eye has changed color from emerald green to a bright azure blue, which appears to be glowing when veiled in shadow. All around his body, scattered yet all connected internally, are six Azure Grimoires. Besides from the sixth Grimoire, five of them have the same appearance, and are all placed at certain points of Tetsuya's body (two are placed on the back of his hands, two on the sides of his calves facing outwards, and one in between where his two pectoral muscles would be). Only the sixth Grimoire has a different appearance, and it is located on top of Tetsuya's right eye. Powers and Abilities Pre-Revival Tetsuya is incapable of using a large amount of Ars Magus, only being able to use the superficial kinds, such as healing or environmental seal Ars. As such, he puts a high amount of effort into swordplay. He relies on sheer force to overwhelm opponents, using his overall strength and the velocity of his sword swings to break through an enemy's protection. He's made himself a sort of fighting style which relies on a constant barrage of sword swings and slashes, in which Tetsuya first swings at an enemy, then, as the sword keeps going, Tetsuya twists and turns himself around so that the attack can keep going. The theory is that this would allow the sword to keep hitting harder and harder as its forward momentum keeps increasing in speed. Post-Revival Not much is known about the abilities of Tetsuya after the revival of the Black Beast and after his transformation into what he is now. However, it is shown his incredible endurance, as he's capable of shrugging off what would normally kill any living creature in a heartbeat, alongside enough strength to throw off a creature that was bigger than he was in every single possible way with only slight hindrance. With that, he has the capability of using the Azure Grimoires all around his body, which are all sectioned off from numbers one through six. They all can activate BlazBlue, and as all of them are activated at the same time, the power of BlazBlue stacks up. However, unlike when other Azure Grimoires of times past used a connection to the Boundary, the Grimoires embedded onto Tetsuya are actually obtaining the power from within Tetsuya's body. Tetsuya's body, when wounded, is capable of binding the wound together through a series of black threads that pull the cut until it can fully close it up. The same is not applied to a bruise, as it does not fully cut into the internal structure of Tetsuya. However, one drawback to this kind of regeneration is that Tetsuya is forced to suffer an extended bout of excruciating pain which feels as though every part of Tetsuya is stretching and morphing, exploding and imploding, all twisted into one massive pain that spread like a seizure. Violent winds, likely some kind of exhaust for all of the energy being poured into rebinding the wound, usually burst out during this prolonged session of regeneration, pushing away all in close proximity to Tetsuya during this time of healing. The time it takes to rebind the wound is almost random, and due to the complete lack of information towards the length, the duration in which it takes to heal has the likelihood of knocking Tetsuya unconscious afterwards due to the sensation during the process. His fighting style has degraded since the beginning of the Drought from being based around keeping momentum in any form to just slashing away at whatever's in front of him, as if like a rabid animal. Due to how his body heals itself after any deep wound inflicted onto him, he has no really concern for being injured in battle anymore. Relationships Novus Orbis Librarium *First Platoon **Sepem Anguis: **Kaji Namari: **Mica Tanikaze: **Tela: **Kai: **Asher Fukui: **Atara Fukui: **Sara Shinatose: Independent *Virtue: Musical Theme *'Opus Seven' - Tetsuya's Theme Trivia *His first name, Tetsuya (鉄也), is the Japanese for to be iron. *His last name, Integer, while pronounced differently, is derived from the Latin word with the same spelling, which means a whole number, complete, untainted, upright, or literally untouched. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Independent Category:Novus Orbis Librarium